Depth
by LaFilmeMichelle
Summary: Sequel to IF EVER. Takes place one year later. Married life brings joy and pain for the Sloans. Till death may not be so far off. All ships, primarily MerMark. Finished.
1. Post 365

**Post-365**

It didn't seem that long ago that he had proposed to her on their trip to New York. She smiled at the memory, remembering how genuinely happy she felt and how much she loved him. How much she still loved him.

Mark had asked her to be his a year ago, promising their eternal happiness and earning Christina's wrath. Mr. and Mrs. Burke had come back to find out the news, thanks to unsuccessful attempts to keep it under wraps. She didn't speak to Merideth for a week. Once she realized how childish she was being with a little help from Burke, she apologized and even seemed content with the development. Well, Christina-content.

"You can stop staring. He's already yours."

Meredith snapped out of it and addressed her best friend. "I know that Christina," she replied, flashing her wedding ring. "It's just; I can't believe it." Merideth was glowing.

"Well, get over it. You have a reputation to uphold. Interns and all that jazz," she scolded, giving a sly smile as she began to walk away. "Your house tonight?"

Merideth nodded. "Yeah. See you later." She watched her friend walk away and her husband approach her. Her grin was permanently plastered on her face. "Hello Husband."

Mark smirked and kissed her, chuckling. "Hello, _Wife_." He joined her earlier position as they leaned against the nurses' station. "You know, it's been a month."

She grinned, "Yeah. So?"

"Are you always going to be this…happy?"

She stared at him for a moment. "It depends. Isn't it your job to keep me that way?"

He grinned back, not surprised, but nonetheless amused at her playfulness and wit. "Yes, yes it is. So, yes."

She closed the chart she'd been pretending to peruse. "Yes what?"

"Yes. You'll always be this happy." He turned to walk away, pivoting to kiss her cheek. "Dr. Sloan."

She smiled widely, returning the gaze. "Dr. Sloan."

* * *

"Honey, not that tie." 

Derek looked down at his chest, then at Grace. "What's wrong with the tie?"

Grace thought for a moment. "It makes you look older."

His face slightly dropped. "But I love this tie."

She stepped to him and undid his tie, patting his chest. "It's okay Derek. I love the tie too, but not with this suit." She reached in the closet and pulled out another, tying and standing behind him in the mirror. "See. Much better."

He smiled and turned to face her, locking eyes and pulling her close. "What would I do without you?"

She chuckled into his shoulder. "Well, I don't think you'll have to find out anytime soon." She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "Come on," she smiled. "Time to show you off."

* * *

Mark and Meredith were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Well, Mark was cooking and Merideth was making herself useful. Twenty minutes later everything was all set and the two were about to start making out when the Burke's walked in, their arrival announced with the crying of their nine-month hold baby boy. 

Meredith leaped out of her husband's arms. "Micah!"

Mark huffed, slowly following his wife and joining the other couple. He let the baby hold on to his finger for a moment while speaking to him. "Yeah, you're gonna be a ladies' man. You already can get my wife to leave me for you."

* * *

Derek Sheppard had only been this nervous one other time in his life: the day he asked Meredith what she wanted. Asking Addison's parents for her hand in marriage didn't even come close; he knew them for years before they got married. This time, he didn't even know Grace's parents. They had kept each other away from their parents. They decided that they would do things differently form their other relationships. The two were serious and contemplating marriage. Now it was time to meet the parents. 

Last week had gone relatively well. Derek had taken Grace to meet his mother and sisters. While they weren't overly friendly, they welcomed her and seemed to approve. Grace was charming and hard not to like. The look on Derek's face when he looked at Grace was similar to the one he wore when he was with Meredith, so naturally his mother was wary. Upon closer examination, she found that his gaze was different with Grace; it was deeper and hungrier that what she'd seen with Addison and Meredith. She wasn't ready to divulge that information quite yet.

The current situation presented itself with nothing but charm and confidence on the exterior. Inside was another situation all together.

They made it through dinner, less-painfully than Derek had imagined. Just as he was beginning to relax with a drink in one hand and Grace's in another, the ball dropped.

"So," Mr. Kinsey began, "Do you intend to marry Grace?"

* * *

"Okay, that was good," Christina said, looking at Meredith. She turned to Mark, "So, how long did it take you?" 

"Hey!" Meredith protested, "I helped!" Mark kissed her temple.

"You mean you stayed out of the way," Christina smirked.

Burke looked at the salad. "Well, Meredith, the salad was good."

Meredith smiled triumphantly, "Thank you Preston."

Mark and Christina chuckled. "Honey, you don't have to be nice to her."

"Someone has to," he smiled. "Besides, it's always Grey – Meredith and I against you two." Meredith and Burke bumped fists. "The two best surgeons have to stick together."

Mark scoffed, "Best my butt."

Christina stood up. "Okay, we all know how to settle this."

Burke joined her. "Yes, we do."

Meredith smiled. "I'll go get the game."

* * *

An hour later Burke and Meredith had won the round of dominoes. 

"Again: we are the champions!" Meredith squealed.

"Again?" Christina asked incredulously. "If I remember correctly, Mark and I beat you guys last week."

Burke engulfed Christina in an un-welcomed hug. "Yes, but the week before that we beat you, and the week before that…."

"Let's not get carried away," Mark cut off, hugging Meredith from behind, stilling her victory dance. "You guys just got lucky."

Meredith scoffed, "Ha! Lucky my—"

Before she could finish she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach's contents.

Christina and Burke watched as Mark worriedly followed his wife.

"Mer?" Mark appeared in the doorway as Meredith washed her mouth out and wiped her hair out of her face.

"I'm, uh, good," she managed. She wiped her face and sat on the tub's edge. "I think."

Mark sat beside her and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

She weakly smiled. "No, I don't feel sick. I just feel…sick."

Despite his concern, he managed a chuckle. "Okay, you go lay down. I'll tell them you said goodnight."

Meredith nodded and slowly made her way to the bedroom.

Mark tidied the bathroom and took some aspirin for an oncoming headache. He went downstairs to find it cleaned up and the couple and baby ready to go.

"Guys…"

"Save it Sloan," Christina smiled. "Just tell her we hope she feels better. She's okay, right? No fever, no…."

Mark smiled. "I'm a doctor too, remember?"

Christina scoffed, "Unfortunately."

Burke man-hugged Mark. "Thanks Sloan. See you tomorrow."

Mark nodded and locked the door behind them and headed back upstairs.

Burke couldn't help but notice his wife's grin in the car. "What?"

She snickered as they drove off. "Sick my butt."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, so I felt bad that I said I would have this up this week…so here it is. Short, yes, as an opener. Let me know if you have any questions so far. This should be the only chapter will grammar errors, if any. By popular demand, this is the sequel to If Ever. No need to read it, though you might find it interesting if you do. (In that case, search for Disconnected, although it's a MerDer.) And no worries, all the characters are in this one. Just didn't want to try and cram them all in this one to begin our journey! Review por favor!_


	2. Plus One

**Plus One**

"Yeah, _that_ went well."

Grace smiled as she looked over at Derek. She chuckled once she saw his white knuckles on the steering wheel. "Honey, you can ease up a little. You're still alive."

Derek glanced at his grip and loosened it, returning her smile with a smirk of his own. "He hates me."

"And since when does Derek Sheppard care what other people think?"

"When said-people are the parents of my girlfriend."

Grace offered a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. As long as I like you." She leaned back into her seat. "That's all that matters anyway."

She took his silence as the beginning of his return to ease. "Besides, he doesn't hate you. If he did, he wouldn't have talked to you at all."

* * *

The next morning Mark woke up and reached for Meredith. Surprised to find that she wasn't there, he sat up quickly and searched around the room. His body protesting the sudden movement, he brought his hand up to his head. "Ow."

He slowly got up and made his way towards the bathroom where the light was on. He smiled, not remembering the last time his wife was up before him. He pushed the door open slowly so he wouldn't startle her. "Mer?"

The smell hit him before an answer did. She was asleep on the floor next to the toilet – a much needed to-be-flushed toilet. He flushed the toilet which seemed to wake her up as he knelt beside her.

"Meredith, how long have you been in here?"

She leaned into his embrace. "I don't know; maybe a couple of hours?"

He spoke softly, "Why didn't you come and get me?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because I was too busy throwing up?" She immediately noticed her tone, although Mark didn't seem the least bit phased. "Sorry."

He chuckled, "It's okay. But I think you need to shower and wash up."

Meredith smiled. "You are not subtle. Are you trying to say I smell Sloan?"

Helping her up he answered, "You said it, not me."

"Alright, I'm not an invalid. I can take a shower by myself." She began to undress. "What time is it?"

Mark quickly glanced in the bedroom. "Nine fifteen, why?"

"Because I'm running late, that's why!"

"You're not going in today," Mark said matter-of-factly.

"And why not?"

He answered with a look of obviousness.

"I am perfectly fine. It's all out of my system."

"Honey, I think you should—"

"I'm going Mark."

He sighed, walking out and allowing her to shower. "I didn't want to do this, but I'm pulling rank."

"What?"

"I'm your boss, now shower and then go to bed." He gave her a quick kiss before her wrath fully manifested. "I'll call to check up on you." He shut the door and grabbed his bag.

"Guess I'll just have to shower there."

* * *

"Just because you're all married and happy doesn't mean that you can rub it in people's faces."

Mark looked at Derek incredulously as they were passing time in his office. "What are you talking about?"

"Quit smiling. You're always smiling."

Mark couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, seriously, what is your problem?"

"You," Derek answered, fidgeting in his seat. "You and Meredith, all happy and smiling. And you didn't have to go through the parents, because, well, they're kind of dead, and now you're married. All happy and married."

Mark leaned forward in amusement and interest. "You're going to ask Grace!"

Derek sulked back in his chair. "I don't know anymore, she has a dad."

Mark chuckled, "So do most people."

"Yeah, but her dad is kind of, scary. I knew Mr. Montgomery, when I was with your wife," he looked at Mark, "sorry," he continued, "it wasn't an issue. But with Grace…I just wish it was easier."

Nodding in understanding at his friend's nervousness and vulnerability only privy to himself, he walked over and shared the couch with his friend. "Do you love her?"

Derek looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Well then," Mark continued, "go for it." Seeming reflective, he added, "don't let anyone or anything stand in your way. True happiness is hard to find. When you do find it, don't mess it up."

Derek smiled, "I'm sensing that was a moment."

"And I'm sensing that if you ever repeat what I just told you that Grace won't have any of you left to marry."

"Where is your wife?"

The two men's attention shifted to the figure who just barged in.

"Christina, what do you want?" Mark asked, not at all surprised by the occasional 'visit' from his wife's person.

"Are you hard of hearing?" She walked further into the office. "Where is Meredith?"

Mark leaned back, "She's at home, resting."

Derek turned to Mark, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she was throwing up this morning, I told her to stay home."

Derek chuckled, "I don't imagine that went well."

Mark shook his head, "I don't even want to know how it's going to---"

"She threw up again?" Christina demanded.

"Again?" Derek questioned.

"Yes," Mark answered.

"And you didn't bother to check her out?"

Mark, growing slightly agitated, didn't see what the big deal was. "No. She can just sleep it off."

Christina threw her hands in the air. "Unbelievable! Do you just tune out any medical skills not associated with restructuring someone's face?"

"Christina."

"Nevermind. I'll check on her myself." She walked out, muttering to herself, 'Sleep it off, hmm!'

Once the door was closed Derek looked at Mark. "Seriously?"

* * *

Mark got up to check on a patient. "What?"

"Meredith!"

Christina threw her stuff on the couch and headed upstairs. She wasn't worried that it was serious…she was worried that it might be something seriously unplanned.

"Meredith?"

She walked into Meredith's room and saw her sitting on the edge of a made up bed, her eyes trained on her hands and the item they held.

Christina sat next to her, and glanced from the tube back to Meredith.

"Mer?"

Meredith vacantly looked at Christina and then refocused on the test strip. "I'm pregnant," she managed, her voice flat.

She took the strip out of Meredith's hand and replaced it with one of hers. "So, are we going to Seattle Grace or Mercy West?"

* * *

"Crap." Meredith played with her gloves on the way back home. "Oh crap, oh crap oh crap!"

Christina offered a wry smile as she glanced from the driver's seat. "I wondered when it was going to hit you. You haven't said a whole sentence until now; and even that was pretty basic."

"Crap."

"So, you're pregnant."

Meredith nodded, staring straight ahead. "Like really pregnant."

"How do you think Mark will take it?"

Meredith wiped the silent tears that had fallen. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying. "I don't know. We've only been married a month. He loves kids though…" her voice trailed away.

"So you guys have discussed it."

Meredith nodded.

"How do you feel about kids?"

Meredith hesitated. "I don't know. Honestly, I thought I'd be…"

"Older, have finished your residency, and been married for at least a few years?"

Meredith chuckled, "Yeah."

"Well, life doesn't work like that kid."

"Kid?" Meredith laughed. "Look who's talking."

Christina smiled, pulling up to Meredith's house. "Exactly."

* * *

Mark came home with some flowers and soup. He found Meredith sitting in the family room on the couch, looking nervous (and to Mark, sick.) He quickly put both items down and walked over to her.

"Honey, are you okay? What is it?"

Meredith nervously smiled and took a deep breath. She could do it. No she couldn't. Yes she could.

She grabbed on to that last thought and went with it. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N**: _Okay, sorry for the LONG wait. I usually update quicker. Let's say from now on they'll be one every couple of days. Hope you all enjoyed (and there are oh so many more surprises along the way!)_

_Surgery-Girl_: Yup, sequel it is! Look for some unexpected turns…as usual. 

_MarianaTeresia, Murgy 31, merdreamy5_: Thanks!

_Only-onechance-8720_: I know…scary summary…but hopefully good story! Thanks hun!


	3. More Additions

**More Additions**

"Mark?"

Meredith nervously looked at Mark who had recently taken a seat beside his wife. He was now leaning back, staring straight ahead at nothing. It had been a good twenty seconds and still no reply.

"Mark?"

Speaking but ignoring the nature of his name as question, Mark responded, "You're pregnant."

Meredith nodded and looked him in the eye, "No. _We're_ pregnant."

He nodded absentmindedly and felt the back cushion next to him give away. Meredith had leaned back as well. He slowly inched his hand over and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked over at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

"So," he said, finding his voice, "we're pregnant."

Meredith still wasn't sure how he felt. Before she got a chance to ask him, he continued.

"We're going to have a baby." A small grin crept on his face and continued to grow. He brushed a few strands out of her face with his free hand and cupped her face. "We're going to have a baby."

Meredith, now, thoroughly confused, let go of his grasp and stood up. "Um, yeah, we are. Are you—"

Mark joined her and swept her up, spinning her in a full circle and then placing her back down just as quickly. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Do you need to sit down?"

Placing her confusion aside for a brief moment, she smiled and enjoyed being in Mark's embrace. "No Mark, I'm fine. You didn't hurt the baby or me."

Silence consumed the couple for a few moments, both taking in the magnanimity of the situation. He finally guided her to the couch. Meredith spoke first.

"So… you're not mad?"

Mark shook his head.

"But you didn't say anything for a while."

Mark grinned. "And how did you react when you first found out?"

Meredith faintly smiled. He wasn't even there but knew.

"Exactly."

"So," Meredith started, "What do we do now?" She leaned into Mark and still marveled at how well they fit together.

"Well, we go get you checked out…talk to the- I mean, Derek…make some plans to…"

"Mark?"

"How do you feel about Addison as your doctor? She's the best." His hand went to Meredith's stomach. "And our baby deserves the best, right?"

Meredith pulled Mark's hand away from her stomach. Noticing her nervousness and sudden movement, he straightened. "Mer?"

"Uh, I'm not ready for this."

Mark leaned forward. "Mer…"

She cut him off, "No, I'm not. I'm not mother material. I'm still a resident, we haven't been married more than a month…"

"Mer…"

"And I'm Meredith. I screw up. What kind of mother would I be? I mean, I know you want kids, and I'm down for that, but later. Like, a long-time-from-now-later."

"Meredith," Mark said firmer. "Listen to me. You'll be fine. You'll learn as you go; we both will. As for your career, you can still have it. It will be hard, but you can do it. Look at Christina and Preston. I'll be with you all the way." He studied her face and asked a question he wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer to. "Mer, you do want this baby, right? I mean, you wouldn't…"

Immediately recognizing where he was going, she snapped back to reality and assuaged his fear.

"No Mark, I wouldn't get an abortion." She sighed and smiled softly. "I do want this baby." She took his hand back. "How could I not want another piece of you? It's just, what if this baby grows up and doesn't want _me_?"

Clearly realizing that her parental issues were still…issues, he squeezed her hand. "Then I'll throw him or her out and we'll disown them."

The shock on Meredith's face gave way to Mark's smirk.

"Mark Sloan."

"Kidding babe, kidding."

Meredith shifted and smiled back.

"You're not your parents Mer. Everything will be just fine."

A few moments passed. "Okay."

Mark chuckled. "Okay what?"

"We're having a baby." She got up and held her hand out for him to take. She had a smile on. _That_ smile.

Mark grinned and took her hand and let himself be led upstairs. "Oh yeah, we're having a baby."

* * *

_Four days later…_

It was official game night at Meredith's house. Mark repeatedly asked if she felt up to hosting it and Meredith repeatedly threatened to stop him from making any future children if he didn't quite treating her like a child. Everyone was over and the games were about to begin. Meredith decided that it was the perfect time to tell everyone.

"Hey, guys," Mark's voice boomed. He pulled his wife closer. "Mer and I have something we want to tell you."

Everyone was eager to hear the news, except Christina. She already knew the news and was therefore bored. She decided to play with Micah. She chuckled to herself as she found the irony in the couple's news and her current activity. Burke looked at her questioningly. She shrugged him off.

"Well guys," Meredith started, "we have some pretty big news." Mark pulled her closer as she smiled. "In seven months we'll have a new addition to our family."

"You're getting _another_ dog?" George asked. "That didn't work out too well last time."

Meredith seemed to be the only one to oblige him with a smile.

Izzy perked up, "No dork, that means she's…they're pregnant!"

Meredith grinned. "Yup."

Everyone got up and exchanged hugs and congratulations.

"Well Mer, guess you'll have to learn to cook now, huh?" Alex said as he hugged her.

"Don't pay attention to him," Addison added. "Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks," Mark said.

"Addy?" Mer asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mark and I were wondering if you would like to, if you would want to be our doctor?"

Addison smiled. "I'd love to."

"I get to bake! And plan the baby shower! And go shopping for baby clothes! And—"

"Iz, you need a man," Alex piped.

"And you obviously weren't one," she quipped, turning her attention to Addison, "Sorry."

Addison chuckled and nodded.

"Congrats Mer, Sloan," George said. "Sorry about he dog comment."

Meredith chuckled, "No worries. I think I'll do a little better this time though."

"So, I'm going to be an aunt?"

Meredith nodded at Lexi. "Looks like."

She hugged her sister. "Congratulations. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Lex."

"Mer," Derek kissed her, doing a great job at hiding his sudden twinge of pain. "Congratulations." He hugged and whispered in her ear, "You'll do great."

Meredith felt herself smile and nodded, "Thank you." No sooner than that was said was she bombarded with another hug. "I get to be an Aunt too, right?"

Meredith chuckled, "Of course Aunt Grace."

Mark stepped back from Derek's hug. "Congrats Mark. I don't think I would have put this in the cards."

Mark grinned.

"But you look really happy man, really happy."

"Don't forget 'smiley,'" the two laughed.

Burke joined the two. "Welcome to Daddy Camp." He looked over at his family. "Christina?"

She answered without looking up. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to give kudos to the couple?"

Christina nodded. "No, not really."

Burke raised an eyebrow. He dealt with Christina everyday, but even this was new. Unless…

"You knew," he said.

She looked up and shrugged. "Of course I knew. I'm her person."

* * *

_Two months later…_

"I look like there's a bowling ball in my stomach."

Christina shrugged, "Wait until next month, you'll blow up. You think you're big now…"

"Christina, so not helping," Meredith said as she tried to button up her third pair of jeans. "There."

"Seriously?" Christina looked her friend up and down.

Meredith grabbed her purse. "What?"

"You buttoned one button."

"So."

"You look like a pregnant lady who just did a quickie. In other words, you look like a whore the size of a blimp. Well, a skinny blimp, if there ever was one."

"Christina."

Her gaze softened. "Really though Mer," she searched the drawers until she found what she was looking for. "It's time."

* * *

Meredith walked through the halls annoyed at life. Well, at least her current situation.

Mark saw his wife coming down the hall and smirked. She looked rather pissed.

"This should be interesting," he said, giving the chart back to the nurse and walking towards Meredith.

She didn't see him so he decided to join her stride. "What is it today?"

Meredith growled. To others, it would've been scary. To Mark…let's just say it was month four and he was getting used to things.

"Look at me."

"I'm lookin, and I like."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Not now Mark."

"Well, what am I looking for?"

Meredith looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My pants. I'm wearing granny maternity pants. It's disgusting."

Trying to lighten the situation up, he observed, "Well, at least it accentuates your rear."

Meredith met his grin. "You're annoying." He feigned hurt. "But a good annoying."

* * *

"Why do you need a consult?"

Mark huffed. "Look man, are you going to give me one, or not?"

Derek decided to switch from friendly to professional. He did so pretty quickly.

"What brings you in today?"

"I need to get a couple of tests done."

Derek rolled his eyes. "For this to work, I'm the doctor, you're the patient. Work with me." He took a breath, "So, what's bothering you?"

Mark took a breath as well and knew what he had to say was going to be pretty hard on Derek. The way he saw it, he wouldn't want anyone else to treat him.

"I've been getting tests done at Mercy. I want a second opinion."

His tone turning serious, Derek put down the chart and looked at his childhood friend. "A second opinion on what?"

Mark made eye contact and abandoned it just as quickly. "They said I have a tumor."

* * *

**A/N**: _So, there's that! I'm glad it's unexpected! Should be about six more chapters or so._

**Onlyone-chance8720**: Lol. Oh, yeah, MerMark!

**KB22**: Thank you!

**Merderdreamy5**: Yup…I thought he was adorable! Glad it didn't come across as weak.

**MegMann**: Lol…thank you for all the wonderfuls. 

**MarianaTeresia**: Here ya go…and of course another surprise!

**Oth Rox**: You 'rox' too. 

**Surgery-Girl**: LOVED ur review. Lol. It was great. Long reviews make me happy…as well as the content. Glad you like the humor!


	4. Hard Times and Soft Places

**Hard Times and Soft Places**

Derek Shepherd considered himself to be one of the best; if not, _the_ best. He was confident, cocky, talented; all necessary qualities of a highly-skilled surgeon. The chart before him was straightforward, one that he'd read hundreds of times before. The facts were simple, plain, and indisputable: his former ex-best friend had a tumor. It was a dangerous procedure, but operable.

Nonetheless, Mark wanted Derek to perform it. Suddenly the talented surgeon didn't want to be one anymore.

"Mark, you-"

"So it is true," Mark nervously chuckled as he leaned back and resumed his resting position on Derek's couch. His laughter died once he saw the devastation on Derek's features. "I guess it's pretty bad?"

Derek nodded, pulling his chair closer to his friend. "Mark." It came out more like twenty questions with no answer rather than a name. Silence ensued for a few moments before an understanding was reached, one that twenty-nine years of friendship made possible. Derek shook his head in return of a received signal. "So," he began, "like a doctor, or like a patient?"

Mark smiled in thankfulness. "Like the McSteamy surgeon I am."

Derek feigned disgust at the name and went over the prognosis.

Mark made no attempt to digest everything that Derek said. He had already been over everything three times over. He listened and sighed softly at the end.

"So, can I still count on you not to kill me?"

* * *

"I have no idea how to stop," Meredith said, her mouth full of Izzie's latest concoctions. "You need to get these muffins away from me."

Izzie chuckled and handed Meredith a glass of milk. "Enjoy my stress-free baking spree," she said, taking a seat next to her. "Look," she added, grabbing on for herself, "I'll even join you."

Meredith smiled and finished the glass of milk in record time. "You know Iz, not that I mind that you're here, visiting me, cooking for me, and keeping me company, but what's going on?"

Izzie finished her muffin and shrugged her shoulders, reaching for another one. "Nothing. I'm great. Like, really great."

She could feel Meredith's gaze on her.

"Okay, I am doing great, really."

The gaze felt heavier.

"Alright, alright." Izzie put the muffin down. "I met a guy and I think I like him, like _really _like him, but I don't want to mess it up and I want to be sure and I don't want to cheat on Denny."

Meredith smiled sympathetically and placed a hand over Izzie's. "You're not cheating on Denny Iz. It's been a few years. It's okay if you move on."

Izzie sighed. "But I haven't."

Meredith nodded in understanding. "Let me rephrase: it's okay to continue your life and to still love Denny. You're not betraying Denny or this 'guy' if you decide to be with him. Denny was your first love: you're not going to ever forget that. You shouldn't."

Izzie smiled and got up, refilling their glasses. "I like pregnant Meredith."

* * *

Mark didn't finish his shift and decided against going straight home. He knew Meredith had been home for a couple of hours, but he needed a few to himself to sort things out. He remembered how she told him despite her fears that she was pregnant. He owed her the same, if not more. He'd known for a month now, and today had confirmed it. He had a tumor. It wasn't even definite that he'd be able to see the birth of his child.

He wasn't going to cry. Maybe this was fate's way of reciprocating all the pain he'd caused before. Maybe it was a warning to appreciate life. Maybe he would be okay after all and see his son or daughter get married. Life with Meredith Sloan, no matter for how long, was a blessing in itself.

Meredith.

The water in his eyes taunted him as it gathered and threatened to fall. He'd finally fallen in love. He got his second chance. It was all he needed; all he ever wanted. His wife was what he'd been waiting for all along. His wife was his life.

He dug his hands deeper into his pockets as he sat on the bench overlooking the bay. What hurt him the most was how it would affect Meredith. She'd been through so much and was pregnant with his child. He knew she was strong, but he wasn't sure if she could handle losing him. He knew he couldn't lose her.

Mark got up and headed to his car. He was going home, to his wife.

She needed to know, no matter the shock.

* * *

Meredith was tired.

She was tired of being tired. She shifted her weight and sat up on the couch and turned on the TV. She was grateful something upbeat was on. She got up to use the bathroom and grab a glass of water.

* * *

Mark opened the door and didn't know if he was relieved that Meredith wasn't in the living room or not. He knew she was home; the TV was on. He knew that if she was already into something else it would be harder for him to start the conversation. He was grateful when he heard the toilet flush. It gave him a few moments to prepare himself.

* * *

"Hey you," Meredith said as she made her way out of the kitchen carrying a glass of water. "I didn't hear you come in."

Mark got up from the couch and carried the glass of water as Meredith took a seat.

"You were in the bathroom when I got home," he smiled, focusing on the glass.

Meredith returned the mal-focused smile and searched his face for answers. "Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Is the glass more interesting than me?"

Mark chuckled nervously for the third time that day. "No." He shifted his gaze to meet hers. "There's something I have to tell you." He paused for a moment. "It's bad timing, but we're married and things happen to the both of us now."

"Mark?" she started, pensively, "What is it?"

He grabbed her hands in his and began blurting everything out. He knew that if he stopped, for even a moment, he wouldn't be able to continue.

"A few months ago, I started getting a couple of headaches. I finally went to Mercy last month and they did some tests." He gulped quickly, "They found a tumor Mer."

He felt her hands stiffen.

"Wha-, no; I mean, what?" Her mind wasn't processing the cause of the tears that ran down her face. She stopped abruptly. "No. We'll get a second opinion." She moved to get up.

Mark tightened his grip to refrain her from doing so. "I already did."

She resumed her spot.

He answered her silent question. "I talked with Derek today. He was the second opinion."

She said nothing for a few seconds.

"Meredith?"

"What did he say?"

Mark got up, the lump in his throat rising and his grip slipping. "He confirmed it. The reason my symptoms haven't been so bad is because it's pressing on some nerves. It's operable, but it's a very delicate procedure. Derek's agreed to do it." His voice broke at the end. The more he seemed to say it, the more real it became. Being involved with Meredith, he learned how to keep things at bay a little.

In turn, Meredith learned how to face the things you could and deal with them accordingly. They way Mark's voice broke caused her heart to. She never heard him sound so vulnerable.

She stood up and cupped his face, hers wet with a stream of tears and her jaw tight with control. "I love you."

He nodded. His gaze drifted toward her stomach.

She looked down and back up. "And you'll be here." She placed his hand over her belly.

"Meredith, I…"

"It's okay. You promised forever. That's what we're going to have. We're surgeons; we deal with this type of thing everyday. We know the facts, what the evidence says, but we also know and deal with those cases that are unexplainable and go against everything we're taught. You're going to be one of those cases."

She hugged him as tightly as she could, his return gentle and matched. "I love you Meredith."

* * *

An hour later the two lie in bed.

"Mer?"

"Hmm?"

"We're gonna beat this; you and that kid are my everything." He held her tighter and felt her nod.

He drifted to sleep minutes later. Had he been awake he would have felt his chest wet and Meredith's breathing uneven.

Suddenly Meredith wasn't so tired.

* * *

**A/N**: _Yes; you're allowed to hate and shoot me. I've not updated in forever! So, no more promises, though I will try to update once a week. Five more chapters to go! R&R faithfuls!_

_Avenged.catty.fold, Oth Rox, ElisaDay16_: Let's hope he's okay!

_Murgy31_: Thank you so much!

_Mariana Teresia, Surgery-Girl_: I know! I'd have to see him as a daddy!

_TudorQueen_: Lol, your review was great! And yes, I took it as a compliment. ;) Hope you continue to enjoy and keep ur fingers crossed!

_Lizzie_: Yup, MerMark in AU is my fav!


	5. Familiar and New

**Familiar and New**

Meredith stepped off the elevator finally letting go of Mark's hand. He kissed her forehead like he always did and walked toward his office. Meredith started like she was doing the same, instead finding herself watching her husband walk away until he was no longer in her line of sight.

"So, you know."

Meredith turned around to find her ex-love- of –her- life- turned- friend. He looked tired, much like she felt.

She offered a sad smile and looked briefly down, nodding. "Yes."

He gestured for her to walk beside them toward his office and the locker room. "I'm so sorry Mer."

She nodded, knowing that it was just as hard for him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, thank you."

Derek continued walking and covered his physical curiosity. "For what?"

"For being someone he could go to, and for remaining professional. I think he needs some kind of normality," she added, shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, you're the best."

Derek smiled in hopes of masking the lump in his throat. "That I am."

* * *

Hours later Meredith sat down to eat, waiting for Mark to join her. Moments later he did, carrying lunch for both of them.

"You know, I can get my own lunch."

Mark placed her tray in front of her. "Stop."

Meredith looked at him. "What?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly capable of carrying lunch for my wife."

She sighed, knowing that this was what he needed. "Fine. You can be all chivalrous. But, you promise to tell me when…"

"Yes," he smiled, shoving a mouthful of salad in her face. "I will."

She rolled her eyes as she chewed the forced vegetables down her throat. The rest of the gang slowly approached the table.

"Mer?" Mark started.

She nodded, "Don't worry, we'll tell them when you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Christina asked, plopping down next to Meredith.

"None of your business," Meredith answered. "So, are you still coming over today with my favorite child?"

Christina put her bottled water down and glanced at Meredith's stomach and then her face. "Isn't that a little…wrong. You do have a child of your own you know."

Meredith laughed. "I guess you're right." She patted her stomach, "Don't worry little one, you're more than my favorite."

Christina shook her head, "How is that possible? You're hormones are just out of whack, like, pregnancy-not-an-excuse weird."

A plate of muffins was soon placed in the center of table.

"Izzie, really?" Christina asked.

George sat down, "I tried to tell her we couldn't eat anymore."

Izzie ignored the two and shared a smile with Meredith. "This is the last batch for a while. Meredith isn't allowed to eat anymore, so I brought them here."

Mark shared an inquiring glance with his wife who just offered a smile. "Good for you Iz," Meredith encouraged. "I'm not sure how many I could've eaten on my own."

Alex sat down next to Mark and George. "I'm sure you could have figured out some way to finish them."

Addison threw a crumpled up napkin across the table which hit Alex in the head. "Watch it Mister, pregnant ladies eat for two."

Alex smirked and whispered to Mark, "Are you sure she's not pregnant with twins?"

Mark smiled and shook his head as the two watched Meredith finish her food and start on Mark's.

"What?"

* * *

_A month later…_

"So radiation starts next week?" Meredith asked, on the edge of the cushion in Derek's office, holding Mark's hand.

Derek nodded. "Yes. We'll do the radiation for about a month and then do the surgery a week later. It should be down to an operable size by then."

Mark squeezed Meredith's hand, "It'll be okay Mer."

She nodded absentmindedly. "Right. Okay. So, Mark?"

"Yes?"

"You have to tell people now."

Mark sighed and leaned back. "I know."

Meredith sat on the edge of the bed as she towel-dried her hair, observing Mark comb his.

"Are you sure this is the way you want to do it?"

Mark finished the last touches and walked back into the bedroom. "We've talked about this Mer…what?" He stopped when he noticed his wife staring intently.

"It's just…I mean…" she searched for words as she looked her husband up and down. "You look hot."

Mark chuckled and kissed her on top of the head before he walked toward the closet to get his shoes. "Careful Mrs. Sloan. You tried that line five months ago and look where it got you."

Meredith looked at her stomach and grinned. "I'm just making an observation."

The two shared a moment as he made his way back to her and sat to her right. He leaned and kissed her. It was a pretty good kiss. A great one, actually. A minute later she felt him flinch.

"Mark?"

He pulled away and tried to muster a small smile. It had been a month and she had a pretty idea of what happened.

"On a scale of one to ten?" she asked, running her fingers through his primped hair.

"Mer…" He drifted off, hoping but knowing she wasn't going to drop it. "Six."

She scrunched her nose in caution. "Maybe we can wait until tomorrow. We've waited this long. Or," she said, rising to her feet, "I can just tell them and you can get some rest."

Mark joined her and fixed her necklace. "I'm not letting my very pregnant wife drive by herself." He took her hand, "Plus, we already made a big deal about this dinner and agreed to do everything together, right?"

Meredith reluctantly nodded.

"Alright then, shall we?"

Meredith took his arm and turned the light off as they headed downstairs.

"You know, they probably think we're moving or having twins."

Mark chuckled, remembering when they told everyone they were pregnant.

"I bet you're right."

* * *

Christina took another sip of her cocktail. Dinner had been over for five minutes and she was dying that her best friend hadn't spilled whatever news they wanted to share. She was especially antsy because she felt like she should've known before-hand. After all, she was the _person_.

"So," Christina started, earning everyone's attention. "What's the big deal that we all had to come out on a Wednesday night and leave the kid at home?"

Meredith looked at Mark nervously and gave his hand a soft squeeze. Mark finished his beer and cleared his throat. They had a captive audience. Suddenly the silence felt a little hard to fill.

Sensing his unusual nervousness, but understanding completely, Meredith began for the both of them.

"Well, first off, we just wanted to say that you all mean a lot to us; we consider you family, which is why you're here."

She felt it hard to continue but her eyes met Derek's. He nodded for her to continue. She suddenly remembered it wasn't all about her.

"You are pregnant with twins, aren't you?!" Alex blurted.

Addison scolded. "No Alex, I'm they're doctor. I'd know."

Mark chuckled, grateful for the interaction. "What Meredith was trying to say was…" he began, standing up.

He immediately felt that that was a bad decision.

"I mean," he started again, attempting to block the throbbing pain in his head and the sounds that started to become faint. "We wanted to tell you…"

He didn't get to finish.

The slight swaying immediately alerted Derek, who got up and caught Mark on his way to the ground.

The group let out a series of gasps. It took a few moments for the questions to start.

It took another few seconds for Meredith to realize that the panic and pain she felt began to concentrate on one particular part of her body.

"Meredith," Derek yelled, "call the ambulance."

He didn't receive an answer.

"Meredith?!" He repeated, empathetic to her shock but annoyed at how long it was lasting.

Addison looked over as she gripped Alex's shoulder and saw Izzie calling for help. Lexie was doing the same. It was then that she noticed Meredith's figure, hunched over in pain, leaning on the wall and turning very ashen.

She rushed over to her friend, drawing attention to Meredith. Christina was there the next moment. She ushered her to a chair.

"Meredith?" Christina asked gently, hiding her own panic. "What is it?"

Meredith was crying pretty steadily. "The baby," she said between breaths, "I think that something's wrong."

Addison was already checking vitals. The thing about having a room full of doctors was that one had to be prepared. She pulled out a stethoscope, grateful that she could already hear the sirens.

Meredith wiped at her face a little as Christina held back her hair. "Addy, the baby?"

Addison found the heartbeat. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Addy?" Alex asked, coming behind Meredith.

She looked at Alex and then at Meredith. She didn't want to say anything to cause any more stress.

The group of four momentarily shifted focus to the commotion occurring out next to them. It was a very good shift of focus.

"Easy there Tiger," Derek said to Mark as he attempted to sit up. "You did just pass out you know."

Mark rubbed his temple and stared at his relieved group of friends. "Yeah, about that..." He tried to get up but was forced back down.

"The ambulance is outside," George offered.

Mark took a sip of the water he was forced to drink. "Hey, where's Mer?"

Meredith smiled when she heard her name from her husband's mouth. The pain came back a millisecond later. Then, just as quickly, it left. She felt nothing. Then the cold came.

Addison didn't have time to answer Meredith's and Alex's question. Meredith looked at Addison and grabbed her hand. Addison would never forget the look in her eyes.

"Save the baby, okay?" she rushed out, her body falling limp and rolling to the side, thankfully right into Alex's chest.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow…that was crazy! Lol. Alrighty folks…review!_

**JenniferLauren**: Thank you so much! Welcome to our world! Lol. That was a huge compliment. Again, thanks for reading!

**Onlyone-chance8720, Frenchnavygirl, Loganandveronicaforever, Merderdreamy5**: Aww…thanks!

**Di, MarianaTeresia**: Thanks!

**Surgery-Girl**: Lol, yup. You are allowed to be dramatic when it comes to these two!

**Oth Rox, Gaforever**: Yup, me too!

**KB 22**: Let's hope not!


	6. For the Record

**For the Record**

No one was really quite sure how they all got to the hospital, but they did. Mark refused to ride in the ambulance reserved for him alone, instead going against his friends' wishes and riding with Meredith. They understood.

By the time the ambulance arrived Seattle Grace was ready. Bailey had made sure of that once she received a personal call from Izzie. Bailey then made one of her own.

"Okay people, VIP patient, move!" she shouted, grabbing the gurney as soon as it rolled out and hit her floor.

The paramedics didn't have time to give her Meredith's vitals.

"Her pressure's good; she collapsed about ten minutes ago," Mark said. "I had an…episode which caused her to collapse, I think something's wrong with the baby," he trailed off.

Bailey hadn't stopped walking during his explanation. Neither had Mark. They finally did when they got to the exam room.

"Sloan, you have to wait out here."

"No, I have to be in there –"

Bailey stopped him from continuing. "No. We both know the rules. Let us take care of her now," she assured, grabbing his forearm.

"But,"

Bailey shook her head. "I know. But, no."

With that Bailey headed for the exam room and quickly looked back, stopping a nurse on her way in. "Betty, please examine Dr. Sloan. He passed out a while ago."

Betty made her way toward Mark, knowing that the experience would be less than pleasant.

* * *

Ten minutes later Addison, Alex, Christina, and Burke ran into the emergency room.

"Mark?" Addison shouted, already giving her coat and purse to Alex. "Where is she?"

Mark tried to stand. He quickly remembered that he wasn't feeling so good and pointed in the direction of the room. "Exam Room Four."

Addison nodded and squeezed his shoulder as she ran off, making herself available to help her friend.

Alex and Burke took a seat to either side of Mark, while Christina paced.

"So," she began, "Do you want to tell us why you fainted, and then Meredith panicked, then fainted? What's the big deal?"

Mark sighed while Alex tried to defuse the situation. "First of all Christina, men don't faint." He looked at Preston for support.

"Right," Preston said, clearing his throat, "it was more like he lost balance." He nudged Mark. "Right Mark?"

Mark mustered a grunt and rubbed his temple.

Alex put Addison's things down in the seat next to him. "You okay Mark?"

Mark didn't answer. He was looking right through them and at the doorway he'd parted with his wife from.

The rest arrived a few moments later.

* * *

_A half hour later…_

Addison and Bailey exited the exam room and met their colleagues and friends in the waiting area. This time Mark stood up. Derek and Alex shot up as well, ready just in case Mark decided to collapse again.

"So?" Mark asked, eager for an answer.

"Meredith lost consciousness because of stress," Bailey began, "which I assume was caused by your…condition."

Addison ran her fingers through her hair. "And the baby was in distress for a while, but we managed to get everything under control."

Christina stepped in front of Preston. "So are they okay, or not?"

Addison grinned while Bailey looked at her sideways. She'd never get used to her outbursts, although she expected them.

"They'll both be fine."

The group let out a collective breath. Mark took one in.

"Can I see her?" Mark asked.

Bailey nodded. "She was asking for you. Dang girl wouldn't shut up about 'my husband this,' 'Mark that,'" she smirked, "almost made me want to throw up."

* * *

Mark grabbed her hand as soon as he sat down next to her. She didn't open her eyes, but let a smile come to her lips.

"Hmm, you know, it's not very manly to pass out. I don't think it helps your reputation."

Mark smirked and kissed her on the lips, stroking her hair as he did so. "I don't care about my reputation. I just care about you." He patted her stomach. "And the baby."

She opened her eyes and met his, her hand touching his face. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "If you are, so am I."

She shook her head, grabbing his hand. "That's not what I meant. How are you feeling?"

"I know what you meant. You know how this thing goes Mer. I'm fine one minute, the next, I'm not."

She nodded, silenced in reflection for a moment. "Well, maybe we'll tell them together, while we're both in the hospital. That way, if anything happens, we'll already be in here."

"Meredith," he scorned, half-serious.

"I know. Too soon." She looked down at her stomach. "You know, that was actually kind of scary."

He nodded in understanding. "I know."

Her face lit up. "Do you want to know something else?"

Curious about her sudden change in mood, he nodded. "That depends; it's the sex of the baby, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"I thought we agreed we didn't want to know."

"We did," she began, slightly biting her lip, "but then, tonight happened, and if something would have happened, I would've wanted to know what 'it' was, so-"

"Now you want to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Yes. But only if it's okay with you."

He smiled. "I'm with you." He followed her eyes to the door. "I'll go get Addison."

* * *

_Two days later…_

Released from the hospital the same day, Meredith was forced into bed-rest for awhile, driving herself and her husband insane.

Mark took a seat next to Derek who had already begun eating.

"How are-"

"If you finish that sentence Shep, I'm going to hurt you," Mark said, opening his water.

Derek smirked, "Fine." He took another bite of his salad. "Meredith?"

"She's…fine."

Derek chuckled. "In other words, she's driving you crazy."

Mark nodded. "No. Yes. Sometimes. I'm not sure how this bed-rest thing is going to work out. She doesn't really like to sit still, let alone at home all day."

Derek understood. "Well, Grace is with her today…that should mean she should be in a good mood when you get home, right?"

"Let's hope so," Mark agreed, eating his sandwich.

Derek took another bite of his food, "So, you're gonna have a baby girl, huh?"

Mark smiled, his usual grin giving way to something wider. "Yup."

"Never thought I'd see the day." Derek looked at his beeping pager and got up hurriedly. "Okay, gotta go." He looked at his watch. "I should be done in a couple of hours. Head to your house with you after?"

"Sure, strength in numbers."

Derek grinned and walked away, nodding to Christina as she passed by and made her way to Mark's table.

He watched her curiously.

She put her tray down a person away from him, taking a bite of her apple.

"So, you start radiation in a few days?" It came out more like a statement than a question. Everyone pretty much found out two days ago, but few had talked about it with him, at a loss of words.

"Yes."

"Okay, good then," Christina approved. She let a few more moments pass as she took a sip of her drink and opened her sandwich. "I've got every other Tuesday."

"What?" Mark asked, confused.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Tuesdays, I'll keep you company. Derek will take every other."

Mark continued to stare.

"Look, it's not as if Meredith can be in the room with you, and Derek is your best friend, and I'm your…domino partner."

Mark grinned, "Wow Yang, I'm touched."

Christina glared at him before throwing a brief smile, "Well, don't be. I'm just doing it for our record. I don't lose."

* * *

Mark and Derek arrived to the Sloan residence to the sound of laughter coming from the living room.

Mark turned to Derek, "Well, that's a good sign."

Derek nodded and continued to follow Mark into the living room.

Grace saw the two first, immediately leaving Meredith's side to greet her boyfriend.

Meredith sighed, "Geez Grace, ready to leave much?"

Grace ignored her as she kissed Derek and led him to the loveseat. Mark leaned down and kissed Meredith's forehead. He went to move her feet and put them in his lap when she stiffened and wouldn't allow him to sit down.

"What?"

"How come you don't kiss me like that every time you come home?" she asked coyly, motioning to Derek and Grace.

Mark finally sat down and looked at Derek. "You're supposed to be helping, not giving my wife ideas."

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "You know, I have been called Dreamy from time to time."

Meredith rolled her eyes while Grace scoffed. "And if any chick at the hospital tries to find out why, they'll be receiving some McNightmares from yours truly."

Derek looked surprised while Mark and Meredith laughed.

"What?" she asked.

Meredith caught her breath, "I think you've been around the pregnant lady for a little too long."

* * *

A half-hour later the visiting couple departed, Mark returned to the couch after he walked them to the door.

He sat back down and Meredith moved her head onto his lap. He played with her hair for a few moments, her eyes closing in relaxation.

"You know, Christina volunteered her time."

Meredith opened her eyes, not sure what he was referring to. "Time for…"

"Radiation. She said she'd sit with me." He thought for a moment. "Did you-"

"I had no idea," she replied. "But," she added quickly, "I'm not surprised."

"This is Christina we're talking about Mer," he chuckled.

She nodded, "Exactly. I'm her person, and you're, technically, mine. So, by extension, she's your person too."

Mark grinned at their relationship. "Okay. I got it. I think." He shook his head. "But, I'm thinking about something else right now."

"Wha-," Meredith asked, not having time to finish as Mark's lips crashed with hers.

She broke away grinning after he did. "What was that for Mr. Sloan?"

He lifted her into his arms after standing up. "You said you wanted me to kiss you like that every day. Personally, I prefer no audience."

She laughed as he carried her up the stairs. "If that's the way you kiss with the curtains closed, I'm game."

They were upstairs when the doorbell rang, Meredith already basically asleep. Mark smiled at her resting form and headed downstairs, unsure who would be stopping by so late. He chuckled as he checked his watch; it was only eight o'clock.

He looked through the peep-hole a little shocked, opening the door a few seconds later.

"Richard."

* * *

**A/N**: _Figured I'd end on a lighter note. Bailey called Richard in case you were wondering. Next: radiation and such!_

_Elisaday16, Oth Rox_: Hope you liked it!

_Itzalliballi, Surgery-Girl, KB22, Murgy31, Merderdreamy5, Mariana Teresia_: They're okay! Thanks!

_Marinka_: Thanks!

_Amethyst Girl_: Thanks! Ur review made me laugh.

_JenniferLauren_: Thanks…ur review was great!

_GAforever_: Aww..loved ur review! Thanks! BTW, Mer is now 5 months pregnant. She'll be 6 in the next chapter, possibly even making it to 7.


	7. Hero

**Hero**

Mark quickly recovered his bearings and let his pseudo-father-in-law in, shutting the door and showing him to the living room.

Richard sat down, taking off his jacket and hat. The two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"So," Mark started, "What brings you here?"

Richard looked around briefly, a quick sense of déjà vu confronting him. "I heard."

Mark's facial expression prompted him to continue.

"About Meredith, and by proxy, you." He glanced upstairs. "I'm guessing she's resting?"

Mark nodded, unsure if his wife would welcome the visit or not. Her mood swings were inconsistent at best.

"Good."

Silence danced between the two men again until Mark cleared his throat. "Do you want to see her?"

Richard looked pensive. He nodded, "Yes; but first I would like to ask you three questions."

Mark chuckled. Even though he worked with Richard for a number of years, he was still nervous around him from time to time. He was the closest thing Meredith had to a father. For that, Mark respected him immensely.

"One, how is she?"

Mark unconsciously glanced up the stairs. "She's doing, as well as can be expected. She worries too much; but she's Mer, you know?"

Richard smiled and nodded in understanding. "And how are you doing?"

Mark could tell by the tone in his voice that he knew more than just about the fainting. "I'm doing okay. I'm doing the best I can." He sat up a little straighter. "I plan to be around for a long time."

Richard nodded and stood up, ready to go upstairs. Mark stood and joined him.

"Richard?"

Richard looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"That was only two questions; what's the third?"

Richard started up the stairs and looked back at his son-in-law. "What do you need from me?"

* * *

Meredith shifted and opened her eyes, stretching her arm in anticipation of resting it on Mark's chest. When she hit the sheets, she sat up and looked around.

"Mark?" she called out softly, unsure of his location.

When she received no answer, she looked at the nightstand. It was a little past eight. She chuckled and looked down at her belly, placing a hand over it. "You're making me feel old missy."

She got up and walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. The water was warm, which made her think of a time when someone told her that if you are asleep and someone places your hand in warm water, you'll pee in the bed, which made her have to pee after thinking about it.

After she finished, she exited the bathroom and decided to read a magazine. She propped the pillows up and began reading. When she got to the second page she heard Mark's voice. She smiled and put the magazine down, crossed her arms, and waited for him to enter the bedroom. It was then that she heard another familiar voice, one she couldn't quite place until its owner made his presence known.

"Richard?"

Richard stepped beside Mark and approached the bed.

"Hello Meredith," he said, bending down and kissing her forehead.

Meredith smiled behind Richard's back to her husband. Mark leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey yourself," she responded, waiting for him to sit down at the foot of the bed. "Where've you been?"

Richard looked down and back up. "I was in Alaska when Miranda called me."

"Alaska?" Meredith and Mark asked in unison?

Richard chuckled. "Yes, Alaska. It's on my list."

"Ah," Meredith said, nodding in understanding. "The list."

"Yes, the list. So, that's why it took me awhile to come back." He looked briefly at Mark and then at Meredith. "What I want to know is why you didn't call me, at least when you were released?"

Meredith shrugged. "I was okay, Mark was okay. We didn't want to bother you."

Richard shook his head. "You never bother me Meredith, and I think you guys are going to need some help in the near future," he added, looking at her stomach and nodding toward Mark. "Plus, I hear you start radiation in a couple of days."

Mark made his way to the bed. "Yes sir."

Richard nodded. "Which is why I'll be helping out where I can."

"Richard, you don't have to---"

"Meredith," Richard said.

She knew there was no use trying to dissuade him otherwise. "Fine. Just…no hovering."

Richard nodded, "I can deal with that."

* * *

_The next week…_

Mark walked into the kitchen, grinning as he saw his very pregnant wife standing on her tip-toes and reaching over her head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, startling her for a moment.

"I'm counting down. I'm officially six months pregnant."

He kissed her and poured himself a cup of coffee. "That you are."

"So," Meredith said, leaning against the counter.

Mark waited for her to continue. Receiving no response, he probed, "So…."

"So today is the day."

He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Today is the day."

Meredith looked pensive for a moment. "Are you…nervous?"

Mark put his cup down. "No, but I'm sensing you are."

Meredith inched closer and remained leaning on the counter. "Me? No, I'm not nervous. Perhaps a little…jumpy, but not nervous. I'm perfectly calm." She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Mark. "See? This is me being calm."

She brought the cup to her lips just as Mark stopped her. "I thought you weren't drinking coffee while you're with child."

She put the cup down. "Oh, yeah." She looked at him while he studied her. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little not-calm. And what's with the 'with child?'" she quickly added.

Mark chuckled and pulled her into his lap. "It's okay. You can be nervous. I'm more…anxious."

Meredith relaxed in his embrace.

"I want to get this over with so I can help raise our little girl; so I can threaten her first boyfriend; so I can grow old with you. I want this to be over so we can be Meredith and Mark."

Meredith wiped the fear tears that fell and smiled. "Well, for starters, we'll always be Meredith and Mark; no matter what."

Meredith made sure that she held his face and made him look at her. She brought his face to hers and kissed him. They broke apart smiling.

Derek cleared his throat. "Excuse me, could you people come up for air for a moment?"

The couple grinned as Meredith got up and grabbed a bag, handing it to Derek.

"What's that?" Mark asked, intrigued.

Meredith kissed Derek on the cheek and turned to her husband. "It's a care package; well, not really a package, but a few magazines, some crackers, and a crossword puzzle."

Mark kissed Meredith. "Thank you," he said, his eyes beaming. "See you for dinner?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes."

Derek grinned, letting Mark lead the way. Once they were outside and settled in the car, Derek started the car and looked at his oldest friend.

"Ready?"

Mark didn't smile this time. Neither did Derek.

"No. But whoever was?"

* * *

"I still think Meredith wouldn't have married you if she knew how much you hated ferry boats." Derek leaned back in his chair, smug. "We loved ferry boats."

Mark tried to focus on the conversation and not the impending sickness he felt approaching during his treatment.

"You're an ass."

Derek smirked, "So I've been told."

Derek was about to continue the conversation when he noticed Mark pause instead of flipping to the next page of the magazine like he'd been doing for the past half-hour. "What is it?"

Mark smiled. "Mer. She put a Polaroid of her yesterday in the magazine."

Derek leaned forward. "How do you know it was yesterday?"

Mark closed his eyes briefly. "Because she wore this yesterday and she's very pregnant. Plus," he added, "she has a little whip cream on her nose from…."

"And that would be where you would stop Sloan," Derek smirked. Mark returned one of his own. "Hey," Derek added as an afterthought, "Doesn't Meredith hate taking pictures?"

Mark's grin widened, "Yes."

* * *

_Later that night…_

Meredith propped herself on her left side as she watched Mark sleep. He didn't feel much like eating dinner. After getting up for the second time to throw up, Mark was completely exhausted. He hadn't woken up again since.

She ran her hands through his hair and whispered.

"You're going to be alright." She kissed the back of his head as lightly as she could before draping her arm around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. "You're my hero."

* * *

**A/N**: _So, first round of radiation: check. A couple more chapters to go! Stay tuned, and review faithful!_

**KB22, Di**: I know…Christina comes through when needed. 

**Marinka**, **Surgery-Girl**: Hope your question was answered!

**Merderdreamy**: Derek's being a good friend. Hope he can be a great surgeon!

**Oth** **Rox**: Yeah, Mark will be a great dad. Something about men with kids…sexy!

**Gaforever**: Thanks hon! Yup, I love them together, and all their friends.

**Elisaday16**: Glad you enjoyed the prequel! And I'm happy ur enjoying this one.

**Amethyst Girl**: Yup…a little scariness ahead, but hopefully they'll pull through!


	8. Round Two

**Round Two**

"I thought you didn't like shopping?"

Meredith continued walking beside Alex as he pushed the cart.

He shrugged. "I don't; not really."

Meredith gave him a quizzical look.

"Addison threatened me."

She chuckled, "Enough said."

Alex watched as Meredith attempted to put things in the cart, each time stopping her and doing it himself.

"I'm not an in-"

"Yes Mer," he smirked, "we all know. Just let me be all protective, okay?"

Meredith nodded and let him carry the groceries to the car. Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the living room, her feet propped in his lap while they stared past the television set.

"Did we forget anything?"

Alex looked over towards Meredith. "What do you mean?"

"For Mark," she continued. "Did we forget anything he needed?"

Alex shook his head.

Moments later he softly squeezed her leg. "You're a good wife and you'll be a good mom."

* * *

"You know, this ain't gonna be pretty."

Christina shifted and continued to flip through the magazine, unfazed. "You already aren't pretty, so I don't see how much worse it could get."

Mark winced as the needle went in and another round of the treatment began. Christina looked up, almost wanting to reassure him and see if he was okay.

_Stupid question_.

She thought better of it. A few minutes passed. "Need anything McSteamy?"

Mark still had his eyes closed. "Nope. I'm good," he replied weakly.

Christina saw patients like this all the time, only now it was her best friend's husband. She leaned back into the chair and absentmindedly flipped through the magazine, 'reading' it in record time. She decided to flip through it again.

"You know, there are other magazines Yang."

Christina scoffed, "I happen to like this one very much, thank you."

Fifteen minutes later the session was over. When Mark didn't move, Christina walked slowly over.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"We can go now."

He nodded. "I know that; my body doesn't."

The two stayed silent for a few moments. When he was ready, she helped him to the car. He soon began to doze off.

"Sloan."

"Yang."

"You'll be okay, you know."

Mark smiled despite the discomfort he was in. He never heard her voice so soft before.

"I know."

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"It's official Iz, I'm fat!"

Izzie laughed at her friend who was currently trying on clothes. She had to admit, Meredith was a little big for such a small person to begin with.

"You're pregnant Mer, there's a difference."

Meredith put her clothes back on and paid for the items she found flattering. They made their way back to the center of the mall. It was the day before Meredith's birthday. Addison, Grace, Izzie, and Christina were taking her out for the day. The boys were with Mark, at the house watching the game while he 'rested' on the couch.

When Izzie and Meredith got their food they returned to their table to find the rest of the gang.

"Have enough food Mer?" Grace quipped.

Meredith sent a playful death glare while Addison came to her vocal defense. "Hey, she's pregnant. Granted, she's the biggest seven-month mom I've ever seen, so she's huge, but that just means she gets to eat more.'

Meredith threw a french fry at Addison who playfully swatted it away.

Christina took a bite of her burger. "So, what's next?"

Izzie pulled out a piece of paper. Addison looked at her confused. "And that is?"

Izzie smiled and showed it first to Addison, then to everyone else. "This is the list of what we're going to do today."

Christina and Addison groaned, Grace clapped, and Meredith continued eating.

"You're not surprised?" Christina asked.

Meredith shook her head no. "It's Izzie."

* * *

Two hours later the women arrived at the Sloan house, all of them except Meredith holding bags. Derek was the first one up. He helped Meredith to sit beside Mark.

She smiled in thanks. Derek returned the smile and sat back down, earning looks from the guys.

"What? I helped." Grace gave him a look that immediately made him rise again.

Preston and Alex joined Derek and helped the ladies with their bags. When everyone was settled, the attention went back to the game. Mark was the only male seemingly not paying attention. Meredith was leaning into him.

He spoke softly so that only they could hear. "So, how was the trip?"

Meredith didn't bother to open her eyes. "It was good. How's the game?"

"I don't know, kind of been in and out."

Meredith nodded. "Where are the lovebirds?"

"Still at work I guess. George hasn't called here; I don't think Lexie has either." Mark shifted a little. "So, about your birthday tomorrow."

"Nothing Mark."

"What?"

"Don't do anything, don't get me anything, and don't ask anyone else to help you get me anything or do something, got it?"

"Mer-"

"Nope, the only thing I want from you is your promise to keep fighting and to fall asleep in your arms tomorrow. Nothing else; that's special enough."

Mark didn't trust his voice. Instead, he nodded and kissed the top of her head. Satisfied that he would follow her request, she let herself drift off to sleep, allowing the other tenants to let themselves out after the game.

* * *

Meredith woke up on the couch, in the exact same place she remembered, her arm draped around her husband. She smiled when she tried to move and the heaviness of his arm wouldn't allow her. Knowing he always woke up first, she chuckled when she managed to move his arm away, only to have it fall straight across her chest.

"Look Mark, I know they're enticing, all pregnant and plump and what-not, but if you could just-"

She was not looking up at her husband and noticed his pale complexion and the dried blood around his nose.

"Mark?"

When she didn't get a response, she began to panic and checked his vitals. She then grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table and dialed 911.

"Stay with me baby."

She ignored the slight pain in her stomach and did everything she could possibly do to awake him. It wasn't long before the paramedics showed up.

* * *

Meredith was clammy and sitting on one of the waiting chairs. This was how Christina and the others found her.

"Mer?"

She looked up slowly, her eyes holding all the torment she had inside. "It's my birthday."

Christina took a seat beside her, her heart breaking for her best friend. "I know."

"It was never supposed to be like this Christina. We were happy, married, in love, _healthy._ This, this is not the happily ever-after."

No one had to respond as Meredith rose and Derek approached. He gave a sad smile, all the more uncomfortable that he wasn't delivering the impending news to strangers, but to his family.

He wasn't going to sugar-coat, for all their sakes, but particularly Meredith's.

"We have to operate, now."

Meredith nodded, not at all surprised. The same surgery was only scheduled for two days later, so she knew there wasn't a greater risk from moving up the surgery.

"Why did he, um…"

"We don't know Mer, but it looks like when we the radiation shrunk the mass, it rotated a bit."

Meredith sat down as Derek continued. "We need your permi-"

"You have it," she finished, looking him straight in the eye. "You do everything you need to do to save my husband and this baby's father."

Feeling the added pressure of the situation, Derek nodded and squeezed her hand, walking away with more of a burden then he walked in with.

They all waited. Some were on-call, others were working, but they were there when they could be. It was the least they could do.

* * *

**a/n:** _Go ahead, throw the stones! I'm horrible, but the inspiration was gone, but I'm bored at work again, so hopefully we'll wrap this up in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for all the faithfuls and newbies who encouraged me to continue!_


	9. Inches In Between

**Inches In Between**

It had been five hours. Lexie only knew that because she had been staring at Meredith who was staring at the clock. One couldn't help but notice how slow time could pass when you wanted it to pass sooner.

Meredith let out a sigh she wasn't aware she let escape and leaned back into the chair. Under no circumstance was she allowed in the gallery.

'_The gallery _I should be_ allowed in because I work here!'_

Meredith relaxed her jaw muscles and took a deep breath. She wasn't supposed to stress; well, at least not stress anymore than she was, considering being pregnant and the current situation they all found themselves in.

After a few hours and a fussy Micah, Meredith managed to convince Christina it was okay to leave and take Preston and Micah home. Christina did so, but promised to come back.

Everyone else got called into surgery, all except Lexie.

"We didn't decide on a name."

"What'd you say Mer?" Lexie saw her sister's lips move, but didn't quite hear what she was saying. Snapping out of her watch-mode, she focused on listening.

"Mark and I…we didn't pick a name."

Lexie didn't respond. She knew he sister well enough to let her finish.

"He wanted to do so much, but I said no, that we'd have more time," she chuckled harshly. "Time. All we have is time. The only thing is we never have that much time with the ones we love. Time always goes on without them."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Derek soon walked in.

Lexie grabbed Meredith's hand as he spoke.

"Mer…"

* * *

Alex, Addison, Izzie, George, Lexie, and Christina were sitting in a conference room. Addison was leaning against Alex, exhausted, George was leaning back in his chair, Lexie had her head down on the table, and Christina had her arms crossed, looking less than enthused. They all looked at Izzie who was the only one not sitting.

Alex spoke up. "Why'd you call us here Iz?"

* * *

Richard Webber walked through the doors of Seattle Grace, wishing his visit was under pleasant circumstances. He made his way to the nurses' station and chatted with the few he recognized. It wasn't long before word spread that the former Chief was visiting.

"So, back to claim your title?"

Richard turned to find an old friend who smiled, though the tiredness and weight showed on his features.

"Shepherd." He smiled back and the two embraced and quickly stepped apart.

They began to walk towards the surgical wing. "I would ask what brings you back, but I'm sure you've heard."

Richard nodded. "Derek, if there's anything I can do," his voice trailed.

Derek stopped but didn't look him in the eye. "There's not really anything left."

* * *

The sixth hour found Meredith Grey in room 2814. It hadn't been an hour and the whole room already had balloons, flowers, and cards. For the second time that day she chuckled and let a few tears fall as she made her way to the bed. She sat down on the available chair and winced when a pain shot through her abdomen.

"Ouch," she said softly, slowly leaning back. She looked down at her stomach. "I know, I'm scared too, but you really gotta chill out for a minute or two; give mommy a rest."

Meredith then turned her attention to the other love of her life. More tears began to fall involuntary when she looked at him, _really_ looked at him. She'd never seen him so fragile, so, un-like Mark.

She pushed the lump that had formed back down her throat and took his hand with one of hers, stroking the side of his face with the other. "So, remember when I said don't do _anything_ on my birthday? I kind of meant that. But, you're you, and you just had to do something to steal my thunder."

She smiled weakly, not sure how to proceed.

"Listen honey, you're going to be okay. The surgery went well, nothing is left. So, we just need you to wake up now, okay? We're going to have this baby, you'll be fine, and we'll all be fine, you know? Not my definition of fine, but the real one, and I promise I'll never do anything to jeopardize it, ever. All you have to do is wake up."

She waited for a response. She hoped she got one of those 'wake up at the sound of my voice' responses she'd seen on television. No such luck.

She laughed at her knack for disassociating.

"Look, I didn't make this baby by myself, and I'm not raising it by myself either. So, hurry up and get your rest and then wake the heck up."

Meredith took a few minutes but managed to carefully place herself beside her husband. It wasn't long before the steady beep from the monitors lulled her to sleep.

* * *

"We're going to have a party; well, two parties."

The group looked at Izzie confused. She continued.

"One is for her birthday, and the other is a baby shower!"

Christina groaned and looked over at Addison. "Why the heck is she so excited at," she checked her watch, "two in the afternoon?"

Addison shrugged. "It could be because the rest of the world is already up and functioning at this hour."

"Or," George offered, "Izzie is being herself."

Brushing over the comments and quickly glaring at her best friend, Izzie persisted and sat down. "Look guys, her birthday sucked, and there's no way she'll let us, _me_, have a baby shower, so, we'll do both!"

"Uh, Izzie?"

"Yeah Lexie?"

"And how are we, _you_ supposed to convince Meredith to have one, let alone enjoy herself?"

Izzie smiled. "Easy; we don't give her a choice."

* * *

Derek finished having lunch with Richard. The former Chief decided to go check on his daughter. With that, Derek slipped into his office, praying that he could close his eyes despite the many thoughts running through his head the nerves dancing through his body at his expense.

He shut the door and began walking towards the couch when he stopped and smiled.

"Grace."

"Der."

He walked over to her as she motioned for him to lay his head in her lap. Grace began to run her fingers through his hair.

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

He got up. "Why didn't you come find me?"

She smiled. "Because I knew you'd come here when you were ready. We don't have to talk. We can just sit. You'll talk when you're ready. I'll be here."

It was his turn to smile.

He lied back down. Five minutes passed and Derek sat up again. Grace chuckled.

"Honey, you okay?"

"I will be." He touched her face and moved the same strand that always managed to fall. "If you'll be my wife."

"Remember I said that I'll," she cut herself off. "What did you just say?"

Derek got on his knees. "I said, will you marry me?"

* * *

Richard smiled at the sight before him. His daughter, son-in-law, and soon-to-be-born granddaughter were lying in bed, peacefully asleep. He walked in, placed a kiss on Meredith's forhead, and walked back out, quietly closing the door. He was so busy trying not to disturb the couple that he barely noticed Miranda once he closed the door.

"Richard," Mirada smiled.

"Miranda." The two shared a brief hug.

"Does the Chief have time to get a cup of coffee?"

Richard chuckled, "anytime Bailey, anytime."

* * *

_Two days later…_

Before he opened his eyes, Mark smiled. He wasn't quite sure where, but he knew Meredith was near. Her smell gave her away all the time.

Slowly acclimating himself with his new surroundings, he finally found his wife's location and the source of his non-painful pressure.

He soon met the gaze of his best friend through the hospital window. Derek wasted no time coming into the room. He would've been much louder had Mark not motioned to let Meredith sleep.

Derek approached Mark's bed with a grin like a child at Christmas.

"Drama Queen."

Mark chuckled. "Hey, what can I say, the world seems to revolve around me." He looked down at his wife, his voice lowering, "and I revolve around her."

The two exchanged a knowing glance.

"So, attention on me now."

"I'm all for it," Mark said, "but, before you continue, can I get some water?"

Derek nodded while Meredith stirred, yet remained asleep. Mark began to drink.

"I asked Grace to marry me."

* * *

"…and then he got down on one knee and proposed again. I mean, I heard him the first time, but I couldn't believe it!"

Izzie squealed and jumped up and down. "Yay! Another reason to celebrate!"

Grace couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. Izzie, Lexie, Addison, and Christina finished listening to her story. Truthfully, they were all grateful for some good news.

"I want to tell Meredith," Grace blurted, "but I just don't think now is the right time."

"Are you kidding me?" Lexie asked, "it'll give her something else to focus on, if only for a little bit."

Addison nodded, "she's right."

Grace looked at Christina. "What do you think?"

"It couldn't hurt."

* * *

Derek and Mark had been talking about their future for a good twenty minutes. Derek looked at Mark inquisitively when he pulled down his blanket.

"I love you too man, but not like that."

Mark would've shook his head in feign disgust if he hadn't just had surgery. Instead, he threw an ice chip.

"Hey, that could've hit me in the head."

"Good, then I could give you a matching scar," Mark retorted, smirking.

"I don't need to see your goods. Cover up."

"I thought I was the patient. You're supposed to cater to me. Anyways, I'm hot."

Derek chuckled, "Seriously? It's like fifty degrees in here."

"Well I'm hot." He motioned to Meredith, "how long has she been here?"

"There exactly, or in this room?"

Mark scrunched his nose quickly, "both."

"Well," Derek began to explain, "she hasn't left since you arrived, which was two days ago, and every night she's slept with you; actually, any chance she could get. If she wasn't pregnant I'd say maybe you need to knock her up," Derek grinned. "Really though, she's been here the whole time." He felt Mark's concern radiating.

"Don't worry; everyone's made sure she's eaten and showered. She basically has just slept a lot. Kind of like someone else I know."

Mark's amusement began to fade.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold."

Derek laughed, "I told you to cover up."

"I think it's Mer." He felt her forehead. "She's pretty hot."

Derek got up casually. "Yes, we all know your wife is hot," he said, making his way to the other side of the bed, "I'm sure it's just…" he trailed off when he felt for himself.

Mark gave him an 'I told you so' look, as he moved the hair out of her face. "Mer?"

Derek checked her breathing as he saw the group of woman coming down the hall towards their room. Mark continued to try and wake her.

"Meredith? Can you hear me?"

Derek tried to tend to both people. "Mark, you need to not move so much. You just got out of surgery."

Mark attempted to calm down and relaxed as best he could. He trusted Derek.

Christina opened the door, followed by the rest of the women. "Okay Shep, engaged to one and hands all over another?"

Lexie noticed the mood of the room immediately. "Is something wrong?"

Derek looked at his ex-wife. "Addison, you have to help her."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Oh how I missed your wonderful reviews! You guys are great! Two more chapters. Yay!_

**TVHollywoodDiva, MarianaTeresia, JenniferLauren, merderdreamy5, oth rox**: love you all, thx for reviewing!

**Surgery-Girl**: If it's not one thing, it's another! Hopefully it WILL all work out!

**Frequently-dazzled**: I laughed at your review. Glad to know I was missed!

**KB22**: Tears! I'm honored!

**Maureen**: Thanks for the review! I don't want her to go to early labor either, so at least you know that!


	10. Haven

**Haven**

Meredith awoke with the sound of bickering, something that confused her very much considering that the last time she checked, she was lying in bed with her recovering husband, _not_ a place for bickering.

"Hey, she's opening her eyes," she faintly heard Grace say.

She soon felt someone's hands that weren't Mark's roaming her body. "What the…" she started as she attempted to open her eyes fully. She caught a glimpse of Addison before she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing Addy?" She waited for an answer but the only response she could focus on was the throbbing of her head. She brought a hand to cover her eyes. She soon remembered again where she was.

"How do you feel?"

Meredith couldn't believe it. Addison was asking about her instead of her husband who just had life-endangering surgery. "I'm fine."

It took all the strength she had to open her eyes and look up at Mark. She smiled. "Hey you."

Instead of the smile she expected, she was greeted with a frown. "Why are you squinting?"

She sighed, "Maybe it's because I just woke up?" She looked between Mark and Addison. "What's with you people?"

It was then that she noticed the rest of the room was full. For some reason, she was feeling a little weak. She looked at Mark's chest, blushing.

"Did I slobber?"

"No; you were sweating."

She used the back of her hand to wipe her hair out of her face. "Oh." It took her a second before she thought about what Addison was doing examining her. "Is the baby okay?" she asked, panicked.

Addison nodded. "She seems to be. You, on the other hand, are not."

Meredith found it a little hard to focus as each second went by. She lied back down. "What do you mean?"

"You have a fever, you're burning up, and you've been sleeping for about," she glanced at the clock in the corner, "twelve hours."

By this time, Meredith had her eyes closed again.

"Mer?" Mark asked?

"Hmmhmm," she sleepily responded.

"Maybe you should try and stay.." he trailed off when Addison signaled for him to let her rest.

Mark looked down at Meredith. "How in the world is she asleep already?"

Addison looked around the room. She pondered for a second to give them privacy, but as close as they all were, she figured they'd find out anyway.

"We have to do more tests, but I'm pretty sure she's just exhausted. I think it's just stress, but if she doesn't continue to eat, rest, and relax, it could get worse."

Mark nodded and held her tighter, Meredith returning the gesture in her sleep.

"Guess the party's on hold," Izzie said, following the others out the room.

* * *

Derek smirked as Mark continued to pout. He found it rather amusing.

"You are a sad, sad man Mark Sloan."

Mark uncrossed his arms, wide-awake. "I just don't see why she has to be in a separate room."

"Are you sure you went to med school?" Derek joked, taking a seat. "You're recovering; you don't want her to pass any germs on and compromise your immune system."

"Well," Mark argued, "I'm healing faster than normal patients and have a better system because I take care of myself."

A few seconds passed.

"How is she doing?"

Derek chuckled, "I assume the same as the last time you checked, which was fifteen minutes ago. She's still sleeping."

A few more seconds passed.

"What if she wakes up and wonders where I am?"

"Then she'll ask where you are; she's a grown woman Mark," Derek said, shaking his head.

Mark sighed. "I'm alive."

Derek smiled. "I know; I'm a genius."

* * *

"Get. Away. From. Me."

Izzie backed cautiously away from the bed while Alex laughed. "I knew I liked you for some reason."

Meredith groaned and placed a pillow over her face. "I swear Izzie," she briefly removed the pillow and glared, first at Izzie, then the other occupants, "if you guys try and get me to eat one more ice chip, I will get out of this bed and strangle you then make _you _eat ice chips!"

Alex continued to laugh while Izzie looked like she was about to cry. Christina smirked and finished reading her magazine.

Meredith sighed, knowing the fever was making her, well, _extra_ crabby. "Look Iz, I'm sorry."

Izzie nodded. It took a few seconds, but she bounced right back. "Is there anything else you need?"

Meredith shook her head. "No, I think I'm just going to go back to sleep."

Alex and Izzie said their goodbyes and walked out. Christina didn't budge.

"Don't you have to pick up Micah?"

Christina shook her head. "Preston's family is with him. I'm all yours for the next couple of hours."

She looked up to find Meredith rubbing her temples.

"Want some pain meds?"

Meredith shook her head 'no.' "It's not good for the baby."

Christina got up and place the magazine down, "Well, it's not good for the baby if her mom passes out and can't deliver her either, now is it?"

Mark saw Christina talking with one of the nurses outside his room.

"Hey, Derek."

Derek was talking with Grace.

"Kissface," Mark tried again.

"I am not."

He gestured toward the doorway. "Go see what Yang is going on about."

* * *

Six hours later Mark was in Meredith's room.

Being friends with the Chief had its perks.

After finding out about Meredith not taking the pain medication and Christina successfully forcing her to, he called his wife and told her he agreed. Reluctantly she gave in. Two hours later she no longer had a fever. Upon hearing the good news, Mark waited a couple of hours before he made his request.

Okay, his _demand._

Mark continued to stare at the mother of his child and her even breathing, a sign she was getting much-needed sleep. It was now about one in the morning and their friends had finally let them get a little peace and quiet.

"What are you doing in here?"

Even after knowing his wife in and out, he couldn't remember the last time she ever sounded so, frightening.

He quickly lightened the mood. "Happy to see me?"

She got a little more comfortable and looked at how their two beds were put together to make one.

"I'm serious Mark," her voice more pleading. "You're not supposed to be here. I have a …" she stopped when she brought her hand up and felt her forehead. She grinned.

"I don't have a fever anymore," she said, more in the tone of a question than a statement.

"No you don't," Mark replied, watching her face go from relief to concern again.

"But you still shouldn't be in here. You're still recovering."

Mark chuckled, "They say patients always heal faster with contact from loved ones."

Meredith smiled. "Does that line always work for you Dr. Sloan?"

"Only with women with the same last name."

The two shared a comfortable silence. Moments later, Meredith spoke up. "Mark?"

"Hmmm?" he sleepily replied.

"We basically have a month or so before the baby comes, and, well, I'm glad you'll be there to see it."

Mark opened his eyes and brought his lips to hers. "I told you; wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

_**A/N**_ Sorry it was a little short. One more chapter to go…expect a longer one!

**Gaforever**: He pulled through! (sorry I missed ya before!) She's okay too!

**VegasButterfly**, TVHollywoodDiva: See, she's okay!

**KB22**: No more bad things!

**Maureen**: THANK YOU! 

**Fresh42jazz**: See, happy ending is in sight!

**Marinka**: SORRY to keep you waiting!

**Surgery**-**Girl**: You know I like my drama!

**Rolly21**: For real! Sucky way to spend the day of birth.


	11. Life Measured

* * *

**Life Measured**

_**A/N:**_ _Usually I don't do the note till the end, but considering this is the last chapter and I haven't update in FOREVER, I feel the need to profusely apologize. I just wasn't motivated and had a severe case of writer's block. Recently I thought about how I left everyone hanging, so, I grinned and bared it. Hope it doesn't disappoint too much. Thank you all!!_

_Two weeks later…_

"I'm not sure where to put this," George said, holding up a bag of diapers.

Izzie came out of no where and grabbed the bag and placed it nearby on the ground. "It goes here, right next to the dispenser." She then looked at Meredith who was in the rocking chair next to the window.

"Mer?"

"Hmm?"

Izzie chuckled. "You were sleeping."

Meredith didn't bother to open her eyes when she shifted in her seat. "I'm due to pop this baby out any day now; I'm entitled to sleep all I want and give orders while I do it."

"That's technically impossible," George blurted out.

Meredith opened her eyes, glaring.

George slowly backed away towards the door. "Okay, whatever the lady wants."

* * *

Mark sat on the couch flipping through the channels mindlessly. After several minutes of almost getting into whatever he settled on for a few moments just to have it changed again, Derek spoke up.

"Give me the remote."

"What?" Mark responded, not the least bit in tune.

"Hand over the remote, you're driving me crazy."

Mark began to handover the remote but stopped halfway. "No."

"Then stop changing the channels!"

"It's my house!"

"Okay, seriously?" George said, coming down the stairs. "What is up with the Sloans?"

"I don't know," Derek pouted, "but trying to babysit this one is no fun."

That comment snapped Mark back from wherever his head wandered. "No one asked you to baby sit me in the first place."

Derek uncrossed his arms. "Actually, your wife did."

Mark glared at his best friend. "Start talking."

* * *

It took all the energy Meredith had left to get up from the toilet for the third time in one hour. She groaned as she washed her hands and literally flopped on the bed, not bothering to pull the covers up as she slung her arm over her eyes to hide the light.

"You know, you could've told me."

She shifted slightly and moved her arm, squinting at the sudden brightness. "Could've told you what?"

Mark made his way to the bed and sat next to her. "The reason Derek's been hovering."

Meredith made a guilty face and propped herself so she was sitting up. "So he told you."

He nodded, "This afternoon."

A couple of seconds passed as Meredith figured out how to respond and Mark tried to listen.

"Since when do you speak in short phrases?" Meredith chuckled.

Mark knew she was trying hard not to avoid but was still scared to face things. "Mer."

"Okay, okay."

She rolled to her side and looked at him as he did the same.

It took her a few moments, and after searching and not finding the right words, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I don't know how to make this work."

She brush passed Mark's mixed look of confusion and the desire to understand.

"I mean, I do, I think, I just don't know if I can, you know? I, I'm just getting the hang of the marriage thing, and now we have a kid on the way, and I almost lost both, and I'm not sure I can take any more…losses, and it's only our first year of marriage, and we're supposed to be married till we're like ninety, or until one of us dies, which almost happened already. And with Derek…I just had to have the one person that loves you almost has much as I do just be around in case you needed anything, or if you relapsed, because I'm clearly no help in my pregnant state." She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach.

"And I want this, all of it, I really, really do. But sometimes I try not to want it so much in case something happens, because it always does, and you're just perfect, you really are. And I don't get perfect, but I did, when I got you, and now that I have it I'm not sure I could survive without it, without _you_."

Mark watched as the tears fell down her face unknowingly. It was moments like this that he knew he found his soul mate, and he knew that he loved her more than he loved anyone, ever. He knew, even though they were married, and one, how hard it was for her to tell him her fears, especially since he was included in them. He wiped her face with his thumb and couldn't stop himself from scooting closer to her and allowing her to bury herself in his arms. He smiled, loving the way she fit so perfectly.

"You would've survived Mer, because that's what you do." He kissed the top of her head.

"But I wouldn't have wanted to."

A knowing pause ensued.

"I know."

"I told you I wouldn't leave you."

"I know."

He reached over and turned off the light, both still in their clothes and on top of the covers. He allowed her to get comfortable and hugged her tightly.

"_You_ make me perfect."

* * *

It was now two weeks later and things were pretty much near normal. Mark had another month before he could go back to work and was enjoying his time off with Meredith. The group was now at Joe's celebrating Derek's and Grace's engagement.

"Hand over the twenty Evil Spawn," Christina demanded, hand outstretched.

Alex shook his head. "No, I said in three tries; that was technically your fourth."

Christina looked at Preston and then at Addison. They feigned ignorance and walked away to get another round. Christina looked back at Alex who was looking at the dart in his hand.

"All or nothing, best out of three?"

Alex nodded. "You're on."

"Oh yeah, well what about the time sophomore year when you-"

"And that would be enough of story time!" Meredith cut Grace off.

"Oh no," Grace continued, "_you_ don't get to tell everyone when I woke up in another city and not be ready for payback." She turned her attention back to the group while Meredith sighed, defeated.

"So, as I was saying, it was sophomore year, and Meredith came home plastered at two o'clock in the morning."

Derek interrupted, "and that's special because..."

Meredith glared at Derek while everyone else but Grace laughed. She waved him off.

"Don't interrupt sweetie," Grace continued, not missing a beat. "So, she came in stumbling, needless to say waking me up. I flip on the lights and she's rambling about how she's not drunk, just buzzed, and that she's fully capable of performing the scheduled surgery."

Mark stifled a laugh. "Surgery?"

Meredith blushed as Grace went on. "Yup, surgery. I sit up, fully awake, and watch as she gets her stuff animal, carefully starts cutting the stitches, makes a paper heart, puts it in the animal, and sews it back up."

The whole group erupted in chuckles as Meredith took another swallow of water and Grace continued. "I wish this was something stronger," she mumbled.

Lexie and George made room for Meredith as she did her duty as maid of honor. Due to her very pregnant belly, they brought a chair out from the back to let her sit down instead of stand.

"Well, since this isn't the wedding, or even the rehearsal dinner, I'll keep this short and light." Meredith raised her class of water, eliciting stifled laughter as the others held up their beers and liquors.

"Grace, you've been with me through pretty much everything, and I know that this is the happiest I've ever seen you. Derek, I, you know, been through some stuff with you, but I'm glad that we all got past that and you've found the real love of your life and are happy too. So, here's to the happy couple and their impending marriage."

Everyone toasted and Mark got up, placing his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I'm with the wife on this one. Congratulations."

Again laughter was heard as the group of friends went and toasted one another, again shortly dispersing to continue previous conversations, pool, or darts. Mark went over to Meredith who was currently trying to get up.

He chuckled, offering his hand. "Need some help?" he smirked, already knowing the response he was going to receive.

She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. Handing him her purse she made her way to the bathroom.

She was three feet in front of him when he noticed what he was holding.

"Mark Sloan does not hold purses."

The glare he received let him know he did now.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Has anyone seen my wife?" Mark asked, both tired of holding a purse in public and really wanting to be near Meredith any chance he got.

Preston chuckled and put a hand on his back. "Well, where did you last leave her?"

"She's not an object," Mark snapped back with no real venom. "She went to the bathroom."

"Well Sherlock, why don't you check there?"

Derek chuckled.

"Because I'm not going into a Ladies' restroom."

Derek turned and yelled. "Addy!"

"Crap crap crap crap."

Addison walked into the bathroom with Christina in tow and smiled amused as she recognized the voice. "Meredith?"

"Addison?"

"That would be me," she responded, looking for her feet in various stalls.

"And me," Christina added, wishing her presence to be known and appreciated.

They soon found her past the fifth stall in the lounge area, holding on the counter for dear life, leaning into it.

"Why are you gripping the counter?" Christina asked, somewhat knowing the answer.

Addison and Christina followed Meredith's gaze as she looked down.

"I'm pretty sure my water broke."

Addison rushed over to her friend and Christina did the same, trying to get Meredith's hair out of her face.

Christina softened her voice, "how come you didn't call for help?"

Meredith took a deep breath as a contraction hit her, causing involuntary tears to form. "Because no one can hear you in a bar and I left my phone in my purse which is with Mark."

"I'll go get him," Addison said after checking Meredith over. "I'll be right back."

Christina nodded that she would take care of her person as Addison stood up. She was pulled back down as Meredith squeezed her hand. "Don't leave."

Addison let out a nervous chuckle, "I'll be right back Mer, I'm just going to get bodies that can actually carry yours."

"Okay, that was a bit morbid, even for me," Christina added.

Meredith shook her head. "No, you and Christina can't leave. She is my person and you are my doctor."

"Um, okay," Addison responded, knowing she wasn't really being rational at the moment. She waited a few seconds for Meredith to get her bearings.

A few minutes passed when Meredith was hit with another contraction.

"I cannot have my baby in Joe's bathroom! It's nasty, and people already like to talk about me. What is a pregnant woman doing in a bar, let alone giving birth in one!"

Tears were streaming down her face and the two women couldn't figure out if she was being emotional or in pain; maybe both.

"Okay, this is ridiculous, I'm going to-" Addison started. She was interrupted when Lexie and Izzie came in the bathroom.

"What is going on? The guys sent out another search party for-" Lexie began and stopped when she figured out what was going on. Izzie realized it at the same moment and put her hand on her hip.

"Are you kidding me?" she huffed. "Why hasn't anyone gotten help yet?"

Addison and Christina looked at Meredith while Izzie nodded and then hurried off. Lexie, not quite sure what to do, began to put paper towels on the floor.

Christina shook her head. "Seriously Lexie? We'll clean that up later." She shrugged her shoulders. "Or Joe will."

The four waited patiently for Izzie to return with help. Meredith spoke up.

"Addy?"

"Yeah?" Addison responded, timing the contractions.

"I'm sorry about the toast, you know, the whole love of his life thing." She continued, noticing Addison's confused look, "You know, since you were, and then I was, and now Grace-"

Addison chuckled, "Honey, you and I both know that we were just stand-ins for Grace. She's the one."

Mark stopped the conversation he was having when Izzie came running.

"Mark!"

Panicked, he answered, "Yes?"

"It's Meredith, she, I think, I'm pretty sure her water broke."

Derek and Preston put their beers down while George and Alex began to collect everyone's belongings.

Derek put on his jacket. "I'll go get the car."

Mark nodded, getting himself together. He put his beer down and handed the purse to Izzie, hurrying to get to his wife and the child that was trying to make her entrance into the world.

* * *

Seattle Grace's doors slid open for a lady in a wheel chair very ready to give birth and ten of her family members briskly walked behind her. Her delivery date wasn't for another week, but judging by the contractions, Addison knew the baby would be arriving in just a few hours.

By now Meredith was in much more pain. Mark was pretty sure his arm could attest to how much.

"Can I get that shot, like now?" Meredith asked through clenched teeth. "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore."

Miranda chuckled as she came into view. "I'm pretty sure you don't have a choice Grey." The subtle glare from Mark didn't go unnoticed by her. "Ice it Sloan; she was Grey for three years and some of us are still adjusting."

Addison returned, all set for her patient/friend. "Okay Mer, Mark, ready?" She couldn't help but smile at the pure look of terror on Mark's face and Meredith's look of just being done with the whole situation.

Meredith weakly nodded. "Just get it out of me."

* * *

Mark couldn't tear his eyes away from the glass. Never in life would he have thought that he would be standing where he was and feeling like he did. Tapping his finger on the glass the way he knew he shouldn't, he just couldn't resisted and continued doing so until he swore his daughter recognized him.

Smirking after realizing that it was impossible, he brought his hand back down to his side and into his pockets. Something that he created was every bit as much a part of Meredith as she was of him. Kayla Michelle Sloan was only two hours old and already claimed a part of his heart he didn't know he had space for.

"Well, look at the proud Papa," Derek grinned, approaching his best friend. He stood by his side and followed his gaze.

"She's beautiful man."

Mark nodded. "Yes, yes she is." He briefly looked at Derek before he returned watching his daughter. "I do good work."

Derek shook his head, "says the modest and humble surgeon."

The two friends watched as the nurse checked on Kayla and smiled at Mark. Mark never shifted focus away from Kayla.

"I can't believe I had a kid before you Der."

Derek's smile dropped a little as his brow went up. "Don't even go there Sloan."

* * *

Addison checked Meredith's fluids as Christina sat, reading a magazine. With Mark's chemo she'd gotten pretty good at reading magazines once for the pictures, and a second time for the articles. She was still looking at the pictures when Meredith began to stir.

"Hey, you're a mama now," Christina said, sharing a genuine smile. "I guess Micah has someone to finally boss around."

Meredith smiled, still a little sore from the day's event. "Yes, I'm a mom." She attempted to get ice chips when Addison beat her to it.

"I'll be back; I'm going to let the man who is creepily stalking the nursery know you're awake."

Christina waited until Addison left the room and helped prop Meredith up. "So, you feel any different?"

She shook her head, not being able to smile. It was contagious. Christina lit up too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Christina sat back down and took a sip of her soda. A few minutes passed and Mark appeared at the door. The look in his eyes was one of pure happiness. He grinned once he caught Meredith's gaze, and Christina, watching the whole scene, took another swing. She chose to ignore the looks the two were giving each other and the conversation they were having without talking.

"Okay, you two can not really be thinking about having sex right now."

Meredith's grin matched Mark's as they addressed their friend.

Christina stood up, throwing her now empty can away, knowing full well they weren't getting busy any time soon but feeling like she was witnessing something she didn't want to see. "I'm so out of here."

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

"Hold her head Derek!" Mark scolded, watching his best friend hold his goddaughter. "She's only a couple of weeks old."

Derek laughed, already used to the sudden protectiveness that Mark had over the newborn. "Relax Mark; Kayla is not the first baby I've held."

Mark relaxed, knowing he was just being over-sensitive. He leaned back into the chair, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Sorry man, I-"

"I get it," Derek offered, "no explanation necessary."

* * *

Grace handed Meredith a glass of lemonade and joined the ladies sitting around the pool. Grace followed Meredith's gaze and chuckled, settling into her seat.

"You know Mer, Kayla is going to have one heck of a hard time."

Meredith chuckled, knowing Grace was more than right. "You're telling me. He spends every possible moment with her." She glanced over at Christine. "He even gave Micah the evil eye when he said how pretty she was."

She finished applying sunscreen and nudged Grace. "So, when are your kids coming?"

Grace looked flabbergasted for a moment.

"Relax, Grace. I'm just noticing some unspoken desires."

Grace looked at Derek holding Kayla and smiled. "I want them, but I'll wait till after the wedding."

Meredith nodded. "I can tell he wants them too."

Their serene understanding was interrupted with shrieks when both George and Alex snuck up and threw Addison and Lexie into the pool.

Meredith was happy. She had a family she never thought she could, and she loved them and it all; every minute of it.

* * *

"Okay, I'm officially exhausted," Meredith said, blowing her hair out of her face and grateful Kayla was sleeping.

"Thanks for putting her down," Meredith sighed, ready for the peaceful night's sleep she would temporarily enjoy.

Mark smiled as he motioned for Meredith to sit on his lap in the rocking chair. "She's my daughter too you know," he replied, his infamous smirk in place.

Meredith smiled as she swatted his arm, comfortably and totally distributing her weight. Both embraced the silence as Mark began to rock slightly, Meredith's and his breath becoming more even.

"Mark?" Meredith asked, not bothering to open her eyes or look at her husband.

"Wife?" Mark could feel her smile.

Meredith wrapped her arms tighter around Mark. "Thank you for my family."

Mark didn't need to respond; he wasn't sure she would hear if he did. He simply held her tighter as her embrace weakened, sleepiness taking its toll. The fear of instability and failure was now gone, allowing her to be completely at peace and blissfully content with their new life.

She was all he needed.

* * *

_**Buddies**_: I'm glad you like it!

_**Chris**_: Thank you so much for your review.

_**Surgery**_**-**_**Girl**_: Hope I didn't disappoint too much!

_**KB22**_: Glad I somewhat can keep Mark in character. Thanks for the compliment!

_**TVHollywoodDiva**_: 

_**Maureen**_: No, thank you!

_**gagaoverGA**_: I hope you enjoyed this sequel…you're last review for If Ever was too kind. 

_**Everyone: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**_


End file.
